A Phoenix Emerging - A Harry Potter Tale
by dracoqueen
Summary: Events after the Twiwizard Tournament


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to the writer! I am a fan of the franchise

Ch 1 – Betrayal

Harry Potter couldn't believe it. He had just received a letter from the Ministry saying that he was being charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory. It was three days after the final task of the twiwizard tournament. With that in mind, he left the great hall. He headed towards to library in search of wizard laws and customs. While he was doing that, Susan Bones came to him and said that she believed in his innocence. She apologized for not believing in him that year and in his second year. She said she was going to write her aunt and have her recommend a lawyer.

Harry thanked her and continued in his studying. He did get interrupted in his studying by some students that wished him well. Mostly fellow griffindors, a few scattered hufflepuffs, ravenclaws and even some slytherins.

Harry finally ventured out to eat dinner. He had learned more about wizard customs and learned a little in wizard law. He looked over to Neville Longbottom and asked if he would help him in understanding Wizard Customs in exchange for DADA help. Neville agreed heartedly and Harry said that they could start the next day.

As he left the great hall, he ran into Fleur Delacour and she said that her family was high in the French ministry and would gladly help him as thanks for his help with Gabrielle. Harry said that it was no big deal and that he would do it for anyone. He laughed and said it was what Hermione called a "Harry Thing'. She once again thanked him and walked away. Harry remarked to himself as they both walked away that Fleur was now talking decent English.

Hermione and Ron joined him in the Gryffindor common room and started strategizing his next moves. Ron had really grown u since the first task; well grown up a bit more since the yule ball anyways. He wasn't jealous anymore of Harry and seen how he was a lousy friend. He swore to Harry that he was going to help him fight this. They both agreed that their lazy days were now behind them.

Harry couldn't help but think of a bon jovi song that he heard a few times on the radio at the Dursley home. It was one of the rare days that he was in an empty house while he was doing his chores.

_Mother mother tell your children__  
__That their time has just begun__  
__I have suffered for my anger__  
__There are wars that can't be won___

_Father father please believe me__  
__I am laying down my guns__  
__I am broken like an arrow__  
__Forgive me__  
__Forgive your wayward son___

_Everybody needs somebody to love__  
__(mother, mother)__  
__Everybody needs somebody to leave__  
__(please believe me)__  
__Everybody's bitching__  
__'cause they can't get enough__  
__And it's hard to hold on__  
__When there's no one to lean on___

_Faith: you know you're gonna live thru the rain__  
__Lord you got to keep the faith__  
__Faith: don't let your love turn to hate__  
__Right now we got to__  
__Keep the faith__  
__Keep the faith__  
__Keep the faith__  
__Lord we got to keep the faith___

_Tell me baby when I hurt you__  
__Do you keep it all inside__  
__Do you tell me al's forgiven__  
__And just hide behind your pride___

_Everybody needs somebody to love__  
__(mother, father)__  
__Everybody needs somebody to leave__  
__(please don't leave me)__  
__Everybody's bleeding__  
__'cause the times are tough__  
__Well it's hard to be strong__  
__When there's no one to dream on___

_Faith: you know you're gonna live thru the rain__  
__Lord you got to keep the faith__  
__No, you know it's never too late__  
__Right now we got to keep the faith__  
__Faith: don't let your love turn to hate__  
__Oh-oh you got to__  
__Keep the faith__  
__( Keep the faith__  
__Keep the faith__  
__Lord we got to keep the faith ) x 2___

_(Solo)___

_I've been walking in the footsteps__  
__Of society's lies__  
__I don't like what I see no more__  
__Sometimes I wish that I was blind__  
__Sometimes I wait forever___

_To stand out in the rain__  
__So no one sees me cryin'__  
__Trying to wash away the pain__  
__Mother father___

_There's things I've done I can't erase__  
__Every night we fall from grace___

_It's hard with the world in yours face__  
__Trying to hold on, trying to hold on___

_Faith: you know you're gonna live thru the rain__  
__Lord you got to keep the faith__  
__Faith: don't let your love turn to hate__  
__Right now we got to keep the faith__  
__Faith: now it's not too late__  
__Try to hold on, trying to hold on__  
__Keep the faith__  
__Keep the faith__  
__Everbody keeps the faith_

With that last lyric, Harry fell into a deep sleep, too tired after studying to have any foul nightmares.


End file.
